Motto! Ojamajo Doremi: Episode List
1 (101)- "Doremi, Arashi no Shingakki!" ("Doremi's Stormy New School Year") (どれみ、嵐の新学期!) Airdate: February 4, 2001 Doremi sets up the Camera for the Harukaze Family photo as they do every time a child graduates and is moving onto a new semester or school. Before she can get into it however, she accidentally trips... With that in mind, Pop soon leaves with their parents to meet her friends and Doremi cheerfully hops up into the air when Haruka tells her of their dinner plans and she heads to the Flower Shop Maho-dou to meet with the others. They make casual conversation until scolded by Majorika. However, after mentioning its the first time she's scolded them since Hana-chan left everybody grows saddened, but Aiko soon apologizes for bringing up Hana-chan to begin with. In hopes of raising their spirits, Lala shows them a photo she took while in the Witch World getting a facial done. Quickly it perks up the four sad girls and they comment on how cute Hana-chan looks. Meanwhile in the Witch World, the Queen is in the middle of a meeting with the Senior witches. She brings up how well Doremi and the others took care of Hana-chan and she believes that they meet the requirments to become witches. But the senior witches soon plot out the errors of her ideas, such as how they lost their crystal balls, a witches most precious item. Another comments on how absurd this would be, for the current Queen to break such a long-time rule. To Counter them, the Witch Queen points out that nobody has ever been able to get the Love Supreme flower and the previous witch queen who had sealed her heart away from the humans was able to feel something by seeing their courageous deeds. Majo Heart points out that the previous Queen from Two Reigns ago would have easily rid of the Ojamajo with her own powers, and the other witches agree. But with a bit of arguing, they decide to hold a vote on it but end up in a tie. And so they tell them that the Witch Queen is to decide this. But instead, she makes a new proposal with the senior witches and asks them to just allow the girls to become Apprentice once more, which they do allow. It's then Majo Heart gets an idea to have the Ojamajo be tested, to which the Witch Queen promises that if even one witch feels they do not deserve to become witches then she will give up trying to convince them. She then ajorns the meeting... At the end of the day, the Ojamajo are tiredly laying about as Majorika greedily counts her money while stating that the sells soar when Onpu is around. Suddenly they hear a sound and see many glowing petals and sparkles forming, along with the witch queens carriage driven by Majo Rin. Greeting them, she explains that the Witch Queen needs to speak to them. And so, upon arrival they are quickly informed that they can resume being apprentice and as long as they pass the six exams, may even advance further. The girls this time will be making sweets! At first they are eager to be able to become apprentice until realizing they don't know how to make candies or bake... Luckily, the Witch Queen planned ahead and a strange yellow-clad girl suddenly enters the room. With a big smile she greets them and they gain new Ojamajo Teammate Momoko~! The Queen explains that around the world, plenty of Maho-dou's exsist and Momoko helped out at the one in New York. She's just returned from America a week ago. They are very happy that now they have someone to help them bake, but Momoko informs them she didn't make sweets too often and normally just managed sales, but she knows enough to help them out~ With that in mind, the Queen and the girls head back to the Maho-dou where Momoko proceeds to tackle and nearly strange Majorika thinking she was someone else when Majorika lacks the mole Majo Monroe used to have. The girls then formally introduce Momoko to Majorika, and so fourth and soon are given their newest Taps and tranform for the very first time. After summoning their newest Pollons, the girls, along with the Queen summon magic to transform the Maho-dou! Going inside the girls explore while Momoko explains basic things to them, like the cooking stove, which is basically an oven and stove combined. Going into another room Momoko shows them a giant chocolate and candy maker, then mentions its a lot bigger then the one in New York. The Witch Queen comes inside and tells Momoko to change into Pattisier form and make candy for everyone. To show the Ojamajo their other forms, along with how the machine works. Going up the steps Momoko opens a pink lid and dumps in magical powder into the machine, then closes the lid and places her hand over the hand mark. Which turns lights up the machine and the sparkling matter slowly floats down and pops out as mutliple spheres of candy! They try a piece of the candy but decide its not that great and Momoko pointso ut that a final ingrediant is needed in order to make the candy taste better. She explains that the Patissier pollon is different from their normal pollon and that while using it, you can infuse your feelings and thoughts into the candy. She then has them try it and everybody deems the candy to be a lot better now! The following day Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki head to school to see a huge crowd of students in front of the classroom rosters lists and Onpu is there already. Doremi doesn't care, stating that they're in the same class anyway. But when Aiko and Hazuki go to ask Onpu what class she is in, she informs them that she, Aiko, and Hazuki are in class together.... unfortuantly Doremi is not... Doremi mopes as Tamaki Reika taunts her, Sugiyama from the SOS trio is also sad to be seperated from the other two but they promise him that their friendship will remain. Kotake and Kimura meanwhile, being best friends aren't too saddened to be split up, mentioning that they will see each other in Soccer Club. Meanwhile, Aiko is comforting an upset Nobuko and soon the girls in 5-1 with Doremi go on to mention how Doremi's sadness makes sense considering only 11 of them are there from the original class. And only three of the original boys. Suddenly Seki-sensei steps inside and introduces herself and goes on to bring in the new student: Momoko! Doremi is very happy to see her and tries to speak to her. Momoko does see her and says hi also and when asked, Doremi explains what she knows about Momoko, including her name, and that she has returned from America. But she doesn't notice now that Momoko doesn't understand what she's saying. Seki-Sensei explains how Momoko has been gone for so long that she's forgotten how to speak Japanese. Which leads to Kotake asking Doremi how she possibly befriended someone when there's such a big language barrier. This also leaves Doremi very confused... Seki-sensei then asks Momoko (in english) to give an introduction and Momoko proceeds to do so. The students are amazed by this when Tamaki suddenly intervenes by saying nobody can understand her. This hurts Momoko's feelings temporarily until Seki-sensei tells Tamaki to stop harassing Momoko. She then points out she'll sit next to Doremi. Momoko continues to speak english, which is translated by Seki-sensei as both Momoko and Doremi struggle to speak to one-another as the episode ends... 2 (102)- "Momoko ga Naita!? Pierce no Himitsu" ("Momoko Cries!? Secret of the Earring") (ももこが泣いた!?ピアスの秘密) Airdate: February 11, 2001 At school, Momoko refuses to let the school confiscate her earring. Momoko tells the story of her past in America, and how meeting Majo Monroe helped her make friends. 3 (103)- "Dai Kirai! Demo Tomodachi ni Naritai!" ("I Hate You! But I Would Like to Become Friends") (大キライ!でも友だちになりたい!) Airdate: February 18, 2001 While Momoko is annoyed with Reika, her attitude offends Hazuki and Onpu. Aiko advises Momoko to be more aware of other people's feelings. 4 (104)- "Youkoso, Sweet House He!" ("Welcome to the Sweet House!") (ようこそ、スウィートハウスへ!) Airdate: February 25, 2001 Miss Seki wants to go on a diet. 5 (105)- "SOS Trio ga Kaisan!?" ("The SOS Trio Break Up!?") (SOSトリオが解散!?) Airdate: March 4, 2001 Sagawa and Oota have found Satou as a replacement for Sugiyama in the New SOS Trio. However, Sugiyama teams up with Ogura to form a comedy duo named Toyoken. 6 (106)- "Chousen! Hajimete no Patissier Exam" ("Challenge! The First Patissier Exam") (挑戦!初めてのパティシエ服) Airdate: March 11, 2001 The girls go through the first Patissier Exam. Majo Miller wants the girls to recreate scones that a bakery in London made from long ago. 7 (107)- "Okaeri! Hana-chan" ("Welcome Home! Hana") (おかえり!ハナちゃん) Airdate: March 18, 2000 Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Majorika, and Lala have all gone to the Witch World to look for Hana, while Onpu is at her movie premiere and Momoko is alone at the MAHO-Dou. Unexpectedly Oyajide appears at the MAHO-Dou and gives Hana to Momoko. Of course, Momoko and Hana don't really know each other well, but when the girls come back, they are touched to see Hana again. 8 (108)- "Shinyutte, Nani?" ("What Is A Close Friend?") (親友って、なーに?) Airdate: March 25, 2000 Nobuko gets a new friend, an artist named Miho Maruyama. 9 (109)- "Hazuki to Masaru no Takaramono" ("Hazuki and Masaru's Treasure") (はづきとまさるのたからもの) Airdate: April 1, 2001 Yada is angry that Hazuki let Momoko keep a whistle that was a childhood treasure between them. Momoko is determined to patch things up. 10 (110)- "Otona ni Nante Naritakunai!" ("We Don't Want to Become Adults!") (おとなになんてなりたくない!) Airdate: April 8, 2001 The fact that students are pointing out Naomi's breasts are embarrassing her, causing her to be self-conscious about her body. 11 (111)- "Sensei ga Tomaranai!" ("The Teacher Doesn't Stop!!") (先生が止まらない!!) Airdate: April 15, 2001 Miss Nishizawa is determined to become a better teacher and learn more control over the class. 12 (112)- "Kotake VS Onii Coach Igarashi" ("Kotake vs. Demon Coach Igarashi") (小竹VS鬼コーチ五女) Airdate: April 22, 2001 Igarashi is made the coach of the soccer team, and Kotake is not appointed as a regular while Itou is. Kotake is angry at both Igarashi and Itou. 13 (113)- "Yume no Fune ni Noritai!" ("The Dream Boat That You Want!") (夢の船にのりたい!) Airdate: April 29, 2001 The girls and Hana go to Yokohama. 14 (114)- "Harann no Happy Birthday" ("A Messed Up Happy Birthday") (波乱のハッピーバースデー) Airdate: May 6, 2001 Reika is accidentally invited to Momoko's party and unintentionally offends her. 15 (115)- "Kirei na Okaasan wa Suki? Kirai?" ("Do I Love My Pretty Mother? Hate?") (きれいなお母さんはスキ?キライ?) Airdate: May 13, 2001 Hasebe hates his mother's job and wants her to quit. 16 (116)- "Oishii Dakeja, Dame!?" ("Tasty, But It's No Good!?") (おいしいだけじゃ、ダメ!?) Airdate: May 20, 2001 It's time for the next Patissier exam. Majo Sareba wants to study the witch apprentices' environment and find a sweet that appeals for both looks and taste. 17 (117)- "Innen no Rival! Harukaze to Tamaki" ("Rival Connection! Harukaze and Tamaki") (因縁のライバル!!春風と玉木) Airdate: May 27, 2001 Pop, Doremi's sister, and Erika, Reika Tamaki's sister, go at one another at what they do best. 18 (118)- "Micchaku! Chaidoru no Ichijutsu" ("Glued To!! A Child Idol's Day") (密着!!チャイドルの一日) Airdate: June 3, 2001 Onpu teaches Momoko Japanese while bringing her to the television station, but she is a little worried about singing in English in her new single. 19 (119)- "Kenka Bakkari Nitamono Oyako" ("A Temporary Quarrel Between Parent and Child") (ケンカばっかり似たもの親子) Airdate: June 10, 2001 20 (120)- "Hajimete Au Classmate" ("Welcome the New Classmate") (はじめて会うクラスメイト) Airdate: June 24, 2001 A new classmate comes into Doremi's school. Due to some accidents, she begins to hate school... 21 (121)- "Mahou no Moto ga Naku Nachau!!" ("Out Of Magic Powder!!") (まほうのもとがなくなっちゃう!!) Airdate: July 1, 2001 The girls are out of magic powder and need to get more in the Witch World. Things get complicated along the way. 22 (122)- "Poppu ga Oneechan??" ("Pop is a Big Sister??") (ぽっぷがお姉ちゃん??) Airdate: July 8, 2001 A young child, younger than Pop, is lost. When the girl follows Pop, she declares her to be a big sister. 23 (123)- "Nagisa no Hamaguri" ("Nagisa's Clam") (なぎさのハマグリ) Airdate: July 15, 2001 The girls are at the third exam, which they must make sweet that match Majoprima demand. Use oven, on season, not too sweet and even person who has no appetite want it!! 24 (124)- "Ongaku Club de Rock 'N' Roll!?" ("A Rock 'N' Roll Music Club!?") (音楽クラブでロックンロール!?) Airdate: July 22, 2001 Hagiwara joins the Music Club but is unable to play guitar despite his father having been the lead singer of a now disbanded group. 25 (125)- "Hitoribocchi no Natsuyasumi" ("A Lonely Summer Vacation") (ひとりぼっちの夏休み) Airdate: July 29, 2001 What starts out as an accident turns out to be Doremi's worst day ever—until she finds a surprise waiting for her at the MAHO Dou. 26 (126)- "Omoi yo Todoke! Aiko Osaka He" ("Let Fly Your Feelings! To Osaka, Aiko") (想いよとどけ!あいこ大阪へ) Airdate: August 5, 2001 27 (127)- "Ijiwaru shiken wo Kiri Nukeru!" ("Going Through a Nasty Exam!") (いじわる試験を切りぬけろ!) Airdate: August 12, 2001 Pop goes through her Level 3 Witch Apprentice Exam. 28 (128)- "Majo Youchien, Kikiippatsu!" ("Witch Kindergarten, In the Nick of Time!") (魔女幼稚園、危機いっぱつ!) Airdate: August 19, 2001 A day in the Witch World's kindergarten is chronicled. 29 (129)- "Kyoufu! Ido Yuurei no Noroi" ("Terror! The Curse of the Water Well Ghost") (恐怖!井戸ユウレイの呪い) Airdate: August 26, 2001 The girls and Momoko go through a Courage Test. 30 (130)- "Maboroshi no Recipe wo Kudasai!" ("Please Give Us the Illusionary Recipe!") (まぼろしのレシピをください!) Airdate: September 2, 2001 The girls are trying to get a recipe book from Majo Roxan, the previous queen's favorite cook, but the girls must defeat her best student, Majo Para, as the next Patissier Exam. 31 (131)- "Naoshite Misemasu! Yasai Girai" ("I'll Do It! Vegetable Distaste") (なおしてみせます!野菜ギライ) Airdate: September 9, 2001 Complications arise when Hana is losing her power and dislikes vegetables. The girls get a recipe book to look for exotic vegetable sweet recipes for Hana. 32 (132)- "Momoko no Mama Shuugyou" ("Momoko's Mama Training") (ももこのママ修行) Airdate: September 16, 2001 Momoko learns what being a mother is when it's her turn to raise Hana. 33 (133)- "Tenka Muteki!? Ojamajo na Sukedachi" ("Unrivaled!? Ojamajo's Assistance In Battle") (天下無敵!?おジャ魔女な助太刀) Airdate: September 23, 2001 A dojo is in danger of closing out, and Momoko joins up, expressing an interest in Samurai. 34 (134)- "Yomigaere! Densetsu no Okashi" ("Resurrection! The Legendary Sweet") (よみがえれ!伝説のお菓子) Airdate: September 30, 2001 35 (135)- "Tamaki, Tenka wo Toru!?" ("Tamaki, Taking On The Rule!?") (玉木、天下をとる!?) Airdate: October 7, 2001 Misora Elementary is choosing a class president. Reika becomes a candidate. 36 (136)- "Hazuki no Oishii Idea" ("Hazuki's Delicious Idea") (はづきのおいしいアイデア) Airdate: October 14, 2001 Hana won't eat a certain vegetable sweet recipe. Hazuki remembers her youth in order to get her to try it. In a side story that ties to the main one, one of the students in Pop's class, Sayako, is going through the same problem prior to a luncheon in the school. 37 (137)- "Yousei Datte Kyuu Mitai!!" ("Big Rebellion of the Fairies!!") (妖精だって休みたい!!) Airdate: October 21, 2001 Tired of being overworked, the fairies start a rebellion against their masters. 38 (138)- "Gakkou ni Ikitai!" ("Go To School!") (学校に行きたい!) Airdate: October 28, 2001 Nagato, who entered Doremi's class as a new student, has become a hikikomori. Doremi and the others try to get her back on her feet and back to school. 39 (139)- "Gakugeikai! Shuyaku wa Daare?" ("School Arts Festival! Who's the Lead Part?") (学芸会!主役はだーれ?) Airdate: November 11, 2001 Pop and Erika are at odds again when they decide which play their class is to perform at the School Arts Festival. Finally deciding with Erika's idea to do Cinderella instead of Puss in Boots, they now compete on whether Kumiko or Erika gets the lead part. Meanwhile, Doremi and the girls run into their own troubles with their performance for the festival when Sawada, the Music Club's president, falls ill. 40 (140)- "Hana-chan, Imo wo Horu!" ("Hana, Digging for Potatoes!") (ハナちゃん、イモを掘る!) Airdate: November 18, 2001 The girls and Hana go to a farm and learn how to cook potatoes from Aiko. They also get an exotic vegetable recipe for Hana to eat. 41 (141)- "Majo-gaeru no Mura Okoshi" ("Welcome to the Witch-Frogs' Village") (魔女ガエルの村おこし) Airdate: November 25, 2001 Majo Reed, caretaker of the Witch-Frog village, is the next witch to run the Patissier Exam. This conflicts with her schedule, and since most of the apprentices are Japanese, she fails the girls immediately. 42 (142)- "Dokidoki! Futago no Fushigi na Mahou" ("Heart-Pounding! The Twins' Mysterious Magic") (ドキドキ!ふたごの不思議なまほう) Airdate: December 2, 2001 Two twin siblings express different interests, but one girl catches a twin's eye. 43 (143)- "Ojamajo wa Umi wo Koete" ("The Ojamajo Cross the Sea") (おジャ魔女は海を越えて) Airdate: December 9, 2001 44 (144)- "Ai-chan ga Kaecchau!?" ("Ai-chan Isn't Coming Back!?") (あいちゃんが帰っちゃう!?) Airdate: December 16, 2001 45 (145)- "Minna de! Merry Christmas" ("Everyone! Merry Christmas") (みんなで!メリークリスマス) Airdate: December 23, 2001 Now that Nagato is in school, she needs to get to class. 46 (146)- "Hachamecha Mahou Bounenkai" ("The Nonsensical Magical New Year's Party") (ハチャメチャ魔法忘年会) Airdate: December 30, 2002 47 (147)- "Hana-chan no Dai Bouken" ("Hana's Great Adventure") (ハナちゃんの大冒険) Airdate: January 6, 2002 Hana spots a dog and goes off on her own outside the MAHO Dou. 48 (148)- "Tegakari Zero! Saigo no Shiken" ("Zero Clues! The Final Exam") (手がかりゼロ!最後の試験) Airdate: January 13, 2002 The final Patissier Exam, the final chance to prove the girls are worthy of their crystals. The person who runs the test looks familiar to Momoko, but it's not the same person. 49 (149)- "Me wo Samashite! Ayatsurareta Momoko" ("Open Your Eyes! Manipulated Momoko") (目をさまして!あやつられたももこ) Airdate: January 20, 2002 Momoko becomes possessed by the past Queen, leaving her mind stuck in a dream. The other four girls and Hana reach out to her and save her. 50 (150)- "Sayonara Majo Minarai" ("Good Bye, Witch Apprentices") (さよなら魔女見習) Airdate: January 27, 2002 The quintet of Witch apprentices must remind the past Queen of her happy memories in order to get out of the cursed forest. Category:Ojamajo Doremi Page